Faerie Dragon
( )' | env=Heavily Forested Areas | org=Wyrmling, Very Young: Clutch (2-4); Young, Juvenile, Young adult, Adult, Mature Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2-4); Old, Very old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Solitary or Family (1-2 and 2-5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:2 | cr2=Challenge Rating:3 | cr3=Challenge Rating:4 | cr4=Challenge Rating:5 | cr5=Challenge Rating:7 | cr6=Challenge Rating:9 | cr7=Challenge Rating:11 | cr8=Challenge Rating:13 | cr9=Challenge Rating:15 | cr10=Challenge Rating:17 | cr11=Challenge Rating:19 | cr12=Challenge Rating:20 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +5; Very Young +5; Young +5; Juvenile +6; Others — }} †Can only be used when in the "Dream Weave". *Can also cast spells from the Magic, Antimagic, and Law domains as Arcane Spells. Faerie Dragons are Fey creatures that look much like a chameleon with butterfly wings. Though not actual Dragons, these mystical looking creatures police Dremira from magic; As such they are immune to magic. This creature resembles a Dragon in some respects, but feathery antennae sprout from its head and its wings are moth-like. Its turquoise scales shimmer in the sparkles that dance from its body. Faerie Dragons are not related to True Dragons, though they share similar traits in appearance. They are mystic creatures that are usually found protecting Dremira from hostile magic. Faerie Dragons are capable of speech, but are slow to trust creatures that are not Fey. Faerie Dragons remain the same color throughout their life, and their scales retain their size as well, regardless of age. COMBAT Faerie Dragons have a powerful natural defense against magic and the unique ability to phase out of reality. Their defense seems to work by the Dragon encasing itself within a strong energy shield that repels most magic and conventional attacks. While in this form they can siphon the unused magical energy wasted in basic spell casting, and then focus, amplify, and direct it back at the unfortunate caster in a sort of "feedback" attack. This ability is very powerful but requires a great deal of effort, and can only be used sporadically, requiring the Dragon to rest between uses. For this reason, Faerie Dragons often travel in packs. Magic Missile (Su): A Faerie Dragon does not have a conventional breath weapon, but it can produce ecclectic-class Magic Missiles from its mouth. Phase Shift (Su): Faerie Dragons can phase out of existence by entering the "Dream Weave" as a move action. While out of existence, this creature cannot: attack, move, cast spells, be attacked by, or have spells cast upon it by creatures residing in the plane from whence it came. Once phased out, the Faerie Dragon can return to the exact spot that it phased from as another move action. Mana Flare (Su): A Juvenile or older Faerie Dragon can enter a metaphysical state lasting 5 rounds in which they automatically channel negative magical energies that damage nearby enemies when they cast spells. This state also increases the Faerie Dragon's armor class by 12. The Faerie Dragon may cancel this state early but must wait for the same amount of time before the ability becomes available as if it had not. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will— Detect Magic (All ages), Commune With Nature (Great Wyrm); 3/day— Ghost Sound, [[Dancing Lights (Very Young or older), Entangle, Glitter Dust (Young or older); 2/day— Invisibilty (Juvenile or older), Major Image, Obscuring Mist (Adult or older); 1/day— Animate Objects (Old or older), Project Image (Ancient or older). Skills: Hide, Move Silently, and Knowledge (Arcana) are considered Class skills for Faerie Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:False Dragons Category:Fae Dragons